after breaking dawn
by TeamEdward1217
Summary: what happens to the Cullen's when someone finds out there secret? read to find out! takes place 2 1/2 years after breaking dawn.
1. Chapter 1

book 1: edward

"Carlisle do you think she is ready?" "_son i don't know you are the one that goes hunting with her its your decision."_ "ok." i will decide later because it s a week until the new school year starts. ok. i had a lot going through my mind at that time because the new school year was about ready to start in a town near forks about 2 hours away, it was a little bit bigger than forks. we had to move anyways so i decided we would move there a couple of months ago and we just moved in. now i have to decide if bella had enough self control to be around all those humans at the school. i believed she could do it . but only if i could read her mind to see if she was confident enough to do it because i know she lies to me, but i made my decision she _will_ go to school.

There she is! "Bella! Bella! wait!" "whats up Edward?" "i have decided, i think you have enough self control to go to school .. only if you want to." a bunch of emotions swept across her face all at one time, nervous, excited, worried. "Bella love whats wrong?" 'oh don t get me wrong i want to go to school, but what about Nessie?" i hadn't thought about that. Nessie was two years old now and she was starting to look like a ten or eleven year old. by next year she could probably start attending school with us. "ok, well i bet Esme would love to take care of Nessie while we go to school! "Nessie would that be alright with you?" "sure dad, i love to spend time with Esme!" well then it is set! i will go tell Carlisle and esme the good news! i stormed up the stairs and Alice stopped in front of me._"hey Edward!"_ she loved to have these silent conversations with me. "hey alice whats up?" "_well i just saw that bella is going to be attending_ school _its going to be great, i don't see her killing anyone! she is going to be perfectly fine!" "_Thanks Alice i have to go tell Carlisle now!" i went up the stairs and Carlisle and Esme were in his office. "Bella is going to be attending school next week!" "great son!" "who is going to watch Renesmee?" "well i was thinking that Esme you might want to do it because Nessie seemed excited when i brought your name up?" "sure Edward i would be honored to take care of Nessie! thanks Esme!"

i went down stairs to go tell bella. this will be great i would finally have a soul mate to go to school with. "_what was he thinking bringing her to school! jasper cant even keep his self control_ _down and he thinks she can!" _i couldnt believe what Rosalie was thinking! a snarl ripped through my throat. i didn't like what she was thinking. i knew bella could do it we all knew. she was just jealous that the attention was on her now that she was going to school. maybe she might have been mad because bella was prettier than her. i knew bella was 100% prettier in everyway. Rosalie keep your thoughts to your self! i snapped at her and she sat up straight to watch the game Emmett had on. _"yo sorry bro she just doesn't like to keep moving around_

_All the time she will get over this, we all know bella can do this."_ i nodded my head but Rosalie didn t see because she was watching the game.

Bella was up stairs in _our_ room. since we left the old house in forks we don t have our little cottage anymore so now we have a big room at the top of the stairs. i guess it was just as good. i walked in and Bella was cradling Nessie to sleep. this was perfect my two most important people in the world right here with me now. i walked over and put them both in my arms and started to hum bella s lullaby. Nessie fell asleep quickly and we put her in her bed. even though she looked like a ten year old she still wanted us to rock her to sleep because technically she was only two. "Bella i am so excited you are going to go to school with us!" "yea i am too!" then she kissed my with passion. he lips fit perfectly with mine. she stopped quickly. i was surprised. "bella whats wrong?" "well i m a little nervous, did alice see me you know killing anybody?" "No! Alice said that she saw you doing nothing of the sort!" and then i kissed her intensively and mumbled "you will do just fine i promise." "ok."

A couple of days later, we were getting ready for school Bella was freaking out like always. she looked stunning in her jeans and blue shirt, almost the exact same shirt she wore to the dinner in Port Angeles, but she looked better. "you look beautiful bella!" and i kissed her lightly on the lips since the family was around. "thanks! you too!" i could tell the shake in her voice was all nervousness. she would get over it and love school. our families favorite part about going to a new school every time is we got to hear what they were thinking about us and that was the most hilarious part. everybody would guess no where close to what we really were.

We all said our good-byes to Renesmee, Carlisle, and Esme, and left the house. Bella and I got in the volvo, Rosalie and Emmett in their new ferrari, and Alice and Jasper in the lamborghini. we liked to look like this the first day of school just to have the eyes on us. not like they already werent. "Edward?" "yes, love?" "did Alice see anymore ya know stuff?" "No she said you are going to do very well!" "ok!" she looked better now more excited than worried. "is there anything you are excited about?" "yes there is, i m excited to go as a vampire and look as good as you guys do now and see what people think about me because you will tell me right?" "of coarse bella." i was glad she was excited about that because that is what we all got excited about, and it never got old!

We arrived at the school. it was slightly bigger than Forks High school but not by much._ "what a couple of hot shots, think there all that!"_ that was the first thought i heard then we all got out of out cars and starting heading for the school. _"whoa maybe i was wrong! the girl standing next to the tall guy with golden brown hair is hot!"_ "bella." i murmured so low no human could hear as we walked past all of them. "yea?" "this one guy thinks your hot." "oh really?" she said in a surprised voice. how could she be surprised she was the most beautiful creature ever. "where?" i showed her where then said: "his name is his name is Andrew Baker." "oh well he's got no chance!" she murmured in my ear. "well you got that right!" then we headed off the class. all the girls kept thinking about how good i looked and how scary emmett looked. that s how it normally went.

Rosalie was behind Bella in the guys that liked them. but one of the guys thoughts for Rosalie caught me. _"the blonde girl is really hot but i bet she's got no personality i like the long haired_ _brunette in the blue top!"_ i started to crack up. "what is it Edward?" "well this one guy thought Rose was hot but then thought she had a terrible personality and likes you better!" "man that is funny!" he was totally head on with the Rosalie thing! i was going to have to tell emmett that one later. it was time to go to class Bella heard the bell to go into the class room and this was going to be the first time she was in an enclosed room with humans she was nervous so nervous it look like she was going to cry but that couldn t happen. "everything is going to be fine Bella, don t worry." "i'm not!" she snapped, but anyone could tell she was lying. we were heading for our english class. we approached the class room door and before we walked in i gave Bella a light kiss on the lips and said "trust me you will be fine." and then we walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

When we walked into the class room there were partners everywhere and two open seats, not next to each other. I started to get worried i didn t know what was going to happen if Bella couldn t sit by me. I could see she was extremely nervous to because she too noticed we couldn't sit together. I went and sat down next to a girl named Andrea Moore, but i didn t care about what she was thinking i was going to pay close attention to Bella. The guy next to Bella that was named Andrew Baker was sitting next to her across the room. _"Yes! i sit by the hot girl! maybe now i will have time to ask her out!"_ he couldn't stop thinking about ways to approach Bella to ask her out on a date but all i could pay attention to was Bella's face to make sure there was no sign of fear or anything.

As the day passed Bella seemed less nervous about the school. We were going to lunch to see Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie were Seniors we were only juniors so we didn t have the same lunch. "Hi!" Alice approached us with a smile on her face. "Bella you did great!" "um.. thanks Alice." Bella seemed confused by Alice's comment. "Bella do you think you did well?" "Sorta....i got really nervous when i didn t sit next to you in first period but all i thought about was my self control and i was fine... i guess. "Good!" "And Bella i whispered to her in a soft voice "you are doing better than any of us have ever done in our first year of school as a vampire." "Thanks Edward." She kissed me intensively on the lips and everyone was staring but i couldn t stop. "Ehh emm!" this one guy yelled from across the cafeteria and that put us back into focus and got our lunch.

After school we all went home. Bella did great she didn t even get tempted to give in to any of the humans scents. it was to good to believe. "Bella love you did magnificent!" "Thanks.........you really think so?" "yes i do think so!" and i kissed her with passion since no one was around and i couldn t stop my self but to go further and further until i heard a cops mind down the road and had to slow down so i wouldn t get a ticket. When we got home Nessie came and jumped into Bella's arms. "Hi mom and Dad! how was school?" "it was great sweetie how was your day with Esme?" "it was so much fun we went hunting!" _"Sorry Edward i was getting really thirsty and thought she would have fun."_ "That s Great Nessie!" i said in a cheerful voice hoping Esme would hear in my voice that it was fine with me. Bella seemed in no mood to talk about her day at school. "Bella why don t you tell them how you did at school?" "Um.. they all said i did really great." she said in her shy voice. she didn't want the attention on her and i knew it. "That s great Esme shouted!" and gave her a big huge. "Thanks." Bella said in her shy voice.

Once we were done talking to everyone down stairs i went upstairs with Bella and Nessie. Nessie started to look tired, what time was it? it was almost ten at night already? wow! "Bella love i think we should put Nessie to bed." "Oh ok Edward. what time is it?" "Ten." "oh wow! i will put her to bed!" and she rushed out of the room and into Neisse s. then i heard a slight knock on the door. "Come in." i said. it was Carlisle. "Hi son. how was today?" "Everything went great! Bella didn t even sit next to me in first period and she did fine!" "Well that s great. i hope she keeps doing good, we are all very proud of her." "Yes i know." and he left the room. Bella came back in the room almost the instant he left. "is she asleep?" "Yes." "ok. now i wanted to talk about your day at school with you." ugh she moaned and them started to kiss me. i could feel the passion burning and the kiss like thirst i wanted more, and i got more. I was so lost in the kiss that i forgot what i was going to say. i think that is what she wanted.

A couple of weeks later... Bella was good at school there was no problems at school. We all did good. When we got to school the next day we walk out of our Volvo and went to Language arts. Bella wasn't even nervous anymore about not being able to sit next to me anymore. Andrew Baker still hasn t got the courage to ask her out yet. I haven t payed much attention the the thoughts of the girl next to me... Andrea Moore. I was only paying attention to Bella. "Hey Edward?" Bella said in a kind of excited voice. "Yes Bella?" "Did the guy get enough courage to ask me out yet?" "No Bella your too beautiful He gets the courage and then thinks you wont approve because your too pretty and doesn t!" and then i kissed her very intensively and this one guy was thinking _"Get a room!"_ i wish i could! i thought.

Then me and Bella walked into class and sat in our normal seats. I thought since Bella was doing good in school i could focus on the other thoughts of the people in the room, but most of their thoughts were on the class work. So for just today I decided to focus on the class work. We were learning nothing new, for me. for everyone else it was new and people we struggling. I decided to listen to the thoughts of the girl next to me. i haven t really got to know her that well yet. _"Should i tell him? No, i shouldn t i don t even know yet, for sure. But im pretty sure."_ What was she talking about? this doesn t sound like something a normal person would be thinking about me, and i didn t like were it might be headed. i knew it was definitely about me because in her mind there was me, she was looking at me. colo_"He probably is, he has the pale skin, He never eats at lunch, he's never here when its sunny and his eyes change color."_ now i knew where this was heading, and it was bad. she knew what we were. No one has ever payed this much attention to us except for Bella. i cringed at the thought of what happened once Bella found out. Once Bella found out Alice said it was almost certain that Bella would either die or be turned into a vampire. i didn t want this to happen to this poor girl but this is going to be bad if she knows what we were. i embraced myself to listen to the last words of her thought and prepared for the most stress I would ever have....................


	3. Chapter 3

"He's a vampire." i repeated that in my head over and over. i just couldnt believe it! she knew what we were. i had to go get Carlisle and get out of school early we have to get out of here and fast. "May i please go to the bathroom?" i asked so i could call Carlisle to pick us up early. "Yes Edward you may go to the bathroom." i practically ran out of the room and down the hall, at human speed which for me was really slow. when i got in the bathroom i took out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number. "Hello? Edward?" "Yes Carlisle we have an emergency can you please pick us all up from school?" "Sure Edward what is it?" "I will tell u later cant talk about it now." "Ok be there soon, bye." i could tell he was really nervous, and Carlisle was never nervous about anything he always took stuff calmly. I heard footsteps walking in the bathroom. "Edward?" oh good it was Bella. "Bella? what are you doing here?" "I came to see what was going on?" "Oh Bella, Carlisle is picking us up early from school because we have a major problem on our hands." "What is it Edward?" " I cant talk about it now that is why we have to leave school." "Oh well lets go back into class." she didnt seemed worried at all and before we went into the class room she kissed me with great force. i hope no one saw that. we walked into class room and the teacher was still teaching the subject we were learning in class.

When Carlisle picked us up and went back to the house we had a family meeting. "Edward what is going on?" now he sounded more frustrated then worried. "Everybody listen up." "I was listening to the girls mind next to me and she knows what we are." i heard loud gasps from everyone in the room, Rosalie the loudest. "How could u do this to us!" she snapped at Bella. a snarl ripped through my throat and that got everyones attention again. "It wasnt Bella, it wasnt anyone of us.... she paid a lot of attention to us and looked up stuff online. i think the best thing we could do right now is to move somewhere else." "Thats not a good idea." Carlisle said. "Why?" we all said. " If she knows what we are we cant just keep going to school then everyone will know!" Alice said in a defensive but sensitive voice. " Well if we moved away she will become suspiucious and then she will go and tell her friends and then the story leaks out about us, and we have to be there to tell them that what she thinks isnt true." Carlisle had a really good point we couldnt just leave like that, then she would go and tell her friends. "That is very true Carlisle, so we will stay at school." "Fine!" Rosalie said she was really frustrated.

"Bella are you ok?" she seemed to be a little nervous. "Yes Edward, but i did the same exact thing she did." she said she sounded ashamed. " Oh well thats ok, bus how is that makeing you nervous?" "How do you know im nervous?" and before i could answer her she yelled "Jasper!" i suddenly felt calm i see what she ment. "Sorry Bella, but will you please tell me?" i took her in my arms and ran up the stairs into our room were Renesmee was still sleeping, she liked to sleep in now. "Edward do you remember what Alice said? she said once i found out it was only a two way road, either i turned into a vampire or i would die, and i dont want the girl to die." and she keep going on and on. so i started to kiss her with intense. She lost all her thoughts and pushed herself up against me and started kissing me back. she dropped her shield and i knew she stopped thinking about it because she was only thinking about the kiss so it was done....... for now.

**Sorry its so short! the next one will be longer i promise! love, TeamEdward1217**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day we were getting ready for school. Everyone was nervous i mean there is a girl at school that knows what we are and we don't know who she told. we all got in our cars and headed for school but this time we only took two cars. Bella, Alice, Jasper and i took the Volvo while Rosalie and Emmett took the other car because Rose wasnt so happy about the situation, so she took a separate car. Carlisle said we had to be extra careful when we got to school and do things normal people do.....like eat. ugh I couldn't think about eating human food. it is awful and then we have to throw it up later, but when it comes to protecting my family I will do anything. When we got to the school we were extra careful to not be as graceful as we normally would. Bella took it a little over board and kept falling everywhere. "Bella, love do you think you are being a little over dramatic?" "Yes, but i like being my human self. it brings back memories!" "Well do you think you could bring back memories without falling? I don't want you to get hurt!" we both laughed at that joke because we knew it was almost impossible for her to get hurt, but that brought memories back for me. We went in the class room and i sat by Andrea. i listened to her thoughts all period long and she told no one about her theory of us. She reminded me of someone, Bella. a lot of things just fell into place at that time. She figured us out like Bella did, and she loves me just like Bella did and she didn't tell anyone what we were. She didn't look like Bella at all though. she was more on the taller side, about a few inches taller than Bella. She had light brown-blond hair and green-blue eyes. I hadn't put much thought into a human since i saw Bella. i had to stop it. then the bell rang for next period, and the next period and the next period until school was over. When I got home i had a lot to think about. Alice already knew i read her mind and found out that she didn't tell anyone so she told the rest of the family for me. "Dad!" Renesmee came and jumped right in my arms. "Guess what guess what!" she said excitedly. "what sweetie?" "Jake came!" and then as she said that Jacob came walking through the corner of the room. "Hello Edward." he said. "Hello Jacob." i wasn't in the mood for company right now but i still had to be polite. i didnt know weather he knew that what we were going through now or not so i said nothing. i walked up stairs with Bella while Nessie and Jake played. "Edward?" "Yes, Bella?" "Is it true that she didnt tell anyone?" "Yes Bella it is and she reminds me of a certian someone!" and then i put her on the bed and kissed her with intensity and for the first time in a long time i realized that this is why i exsited, i had put it all for granted for so long, but not anymore i am going to take full advantage of my life now because i knew nothing could be bad when i was with Bella. The next morning, we all went to school like normal. and Launguage Arts passed really fast. i had no problems with the girl what so ever and she never told anything it was starting to get good, too good. when i went to lunch Alice and Jasper were there waiting for me and Bella. We were walking hand and hand to the lunch table. When we got to the lunch table Alice looked like she was dying to tell me something. "Edward?" Alice said. "Yes?" " I was wondering........... if Jake could go to school with us?" "Thats a great idea!" Bella blurted out. "Ok but why would he want to go to school here? wouldnt he want to be with Nessie?" "Yes, but Edward. i told him about the you know problem." "oh ok. i thought you would." "so its set then?" Bella said impatiently. "Yes its set, Jake will go with us to school." "Thanks Edward!" Bella said and then she came around on her tipy toes and kissed me lightly and ran to the lunch line. I thought having Jake at school would be a good idea. maybe if we said he was part of our family to it would lead Andrea off track from what she thinks. I was worried about Nessie, maybe she could go to school with us and be in the ninth grade. i think she should, she looks old enough. I have to talk to Carlisle first. When we got home i walked through the door and there was jacob standing with Nessie. "Whats the answer whats the answer!" he was thinking in a impatient tone. "Its a yes mongrel!" he suddenly jumped up and gave me a big hug. "Whatch out dog you smell worse then you look!" then he back off and wimpered away with Nessie. "Hey Carlisle i have a question." "Yes son?" "Well since Jacob is going to school do you think Nessie could go to school with us too?" he had to think for a minute but i think it was going to be a yes. "Son she doesnt look your age she still has about two years of growth left." "I know maybe she could be a few grades younger, like the ninth grade?" "Yes that will work out son but you have to keep a very close eye on her, she's only a child you know." "Yes i know, and thank you." "Anytime." and then he ran away. He was going hunting. Then i walked down stairs and went to go get the family together to tell them the good news. "Hey everybody come here." i said. they all started to come down with questions in there heads. "I would like to announce that Nessie will be attending school with us too!" "Yay! dad you mean it! i can go to school with you?" "Yes sweetie but you are going to be in a different grade." "oh ok." then she sulked for a little bit but then she got her excitement back and went to go play with Rose. "Yes!" Rosalie said. she was very attatched to Nessie. "Yes Rose now i get to go to school with you!" "Yes i know! its going to be so much fun!" "I know!" and then they ran out into the night with jake not far behind. "Honey do you think its a good idea for her to go to school in a different grade?" "Yes it will be perfectly fine, she has really good self control, and i wonder who she got that from!" then i kissed her so hard i didnt know where we were and then i realized we were on the couch when Emmett went "Ehh emm, get a room Edward!" then i realized where we were. "Ok i will!" and then me and Bella stormed up stairs. and then Bella went on babbaling about how it might not be safe. "Edward are you sure, i mean we are already exposed as it is to one person i dont want to be exposed to all because Jacob wants to go to school with Nessie." "Bella love it will be fine! trust me! nothing will happen she will do just as good as you." "Ok." then we both went off in the night to go find Nessie and get her to bed so she will be ready for her first day of school. 


End file.
